


an endless dream that we saw that day

by RenTDankworth



Series: but we are not eternal (Kurobas x HQ) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, mention of accidents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es verano y la suave brisa les recuerda que son unos niños deseando lo imposible.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: but we are not eternal (Kurobas x HQ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779592





	an endless dream that we saw that day

**Author's Note:**

> Solo paso a decir que esta es una especie de prólogo para un crossover!AU con HQ que tiene como mil años que vengo trabajando lol.
> 
> Btw, parte de la trama está muy inspirada en 終わらぬ夢 de GRANRODEO. Pueden buscar la traducción en inglés de la letra en el blog de Yokubo Mugendai.

La cálida brisa veraniega golpea sus rostros de manera gentil y refrescante. La sensación del aire golpeando sus pieles es una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que un par de niños como ellos pueden tener.

El verano es casi insoportable. El sudor no deja de caer pesadamente en sus sienes. Pero el atardecer es hermoso en esta temporada en la que los días parecen ser casi eternos.

Kazunari sonríe de esa manera tan boba que le caracteriza. Midorima le observa divertirse como si fuera un niño con su mirada acusadora, pero sabiendo que su corazón se llena de una agradable sensación de tranquilidad y calidez que solo es capaz de sentir cuando está cerca de Takao.

El mayor apenas sonríe, pero lo poco que su boca se curva es un detalle que nunca se escapa de la atenta mirada que Kazunari siempre tiene sobre Shin-chan. Takao atesora ese momento como si en verdad fuera algo importante de recordar y no algo cotidiano en sus rutinas diarias.

La brisa es cálida y el atardecer le da la bienvenida a la noche en otro día que termina. El aroma a sal, té verde y miel se mezcla en el ambiente, y ninguno de los dos quiere que esa rutina termine nunca.

Es divertido pasar el tiempo juntos, por más que Midorima intente negarlo, es agradable saber que se llevan tan bien y que se complementan. Casi como un sueño.

Tal vez sea un sueño, y ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta porque todo parece tan real y perfecto. O puede que sea la realidad misma la que están viviendo y la confunden con la ficción.

.

Pero los sueños son solo eso...sueños.

Midorima aún recuerda el día en el que su amada rutina le fue arrebatada de las manos de la manera más cruel posible. Su futuro, el camino que ya había pensado seguir había sido cambiado de un momento a otro.

El olor a alcohol y medicina siguen estando en su memoria. Tan vívidos como si hubiera sido ayer, pero tan diferentes a los que siente en sus clases y prácticas de medicina. Midorima sigue sin explicarse por qué el aroma de hace unos cuantos años, cuando recibió la llamada de la familia de Takao para que fuera al hospital porque Kazunari había tenido un accidente, y el olor a desinfectantes en el que pasa su día a día son tan diferentes.

Su padre le había explicado que es una reacción normal debido al shock de saber que una de las personas más importantes en su vida había terminado internado en el hospital. Pero Shintarō no se muestra convencido ante esa respuesta tan ambigua.

.

.

El verano de su segundo año de preparatoria es agradable. La suave y refrescante brisa lleva consigo un aroma a pan recién horneado, té verde y miel. El calor es insoportable, y la lluvia parece hacerlo empeorar aún más con las primeras gotas.

Midorima observa a Takao una última vez antes de entrar a su casa. Kazunari le sonríe de esa manera tan boba que le caracteriza.

El atardecer le da la bienvenida a otra noche más, y Midorima observa el cielo a medio oscurecer. Las estrellas apenas se alcanzan a ver, pero brillan con intensidad.

Esos días parecen casi un sueño que merece la pena ser inmortalizado.

.

Pero los sueños, sueños son. Y nadie puede cambiarlos por la realidad.

Intentar volver el tiempo atrás es algo imposible. No se puede cambiar lo sucedido por más que uno lo desee.

Kazunari ese día había sufrido un accidente que le hizo perder la vista de un ojo, la movilidad de la pierna izquierda y una fractura expuesta en su brazo derecho. Sin mencionar que las heridas y golpes internos le habían dejado en tan mal estado que no era seguro que pudiera sobrevivir.

Pero Takao, siendo el ser extremadamente terco y aferrado a algo había salido con vida; pero había perdido la oportunidad de dedicarse profesionalmente al basquetbol y dos años completos en rehabilitación.

Midorima ese día lloró tanto que en algún punto sus lágrimas se habían secado por completo. Sentir que alguien importante estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y que esa persona fuera a quién ama tanto, le había destrozado por completo.

El aroma a alcohol y medicina sigue muy presente en su cabeza. Sofocante y molesto. El sonido de los aparatos que mantuvieron a Kazunari con vida durante los seis meses que estuvo en coma se repiten día tras día en sus pesadillas.

Las pesadillas se repiten incansablemente. Sin descanso alguno. El dolor en su pecho aún es intenso, pero ahora es tolerable.

Kazunari había sobrevivido a tanto, pero aun así estaba muerto por dentro.

.

Las estaciones pasan; una a una. Lenta y pesadamente.

Midorima aún recuerda el aroma a pan recién horneado, té verde y miel del peor día de su vida. La brisa era cálida, pero refrescante ante el calor del insoportable verano de su segundo año de preparatoria.

Takao le sonríe como un bobo, y el solo atina a esbozar una muy leve sonrisa que le deja una agradable sensación en el pecho.

También recuerda el desagradable aroma del hospital en el que Takao casi pierde la vida. El olor a alcohol y medicina que le siguen revolviendo el estómago, y el ensordecedor ruido de los aparatos que le mantuvieron con vida.

.

.

El verano llega de nuevo, insoportable y lleno de recuerdos agradables y otros no tanto.

Kazunari está en su segundo año de rehabilitación, pero se le nota bien.

Shintarō le observa a lo lejos. La mirada cansada y las bolsas bajo sus ojos delatan que no ha dormido más de 4 horas en lo que va de la semana.

Takao sonríe, pero esta no es una de esas bobas sonrisas que solía dedicar cuando era un estúpido niño con un brillante futuro por delante. No, esta es una sonrisa rota y triste.

En la mente de ambos sigue estando aquel momento en el que solo eran los dos, la refrescante brisa de verano y el aroma a té verde y miel. Parece que ese recuerdo es más como un sueño que pudieron compartir que una realidad ahora lejana.

Midorima aún se culpa por haber dejado a Takao solo ese día. Kazunari ha aprendido a aceptar que perdió dos años de su vida y la oportunidad de jugar de manera profesional en un fugaz momento en el que casi pierde la vida.

Ambos saben que su futuro ha cambiado radicalmente, en un pequeño momento. El sueño que vieron juntos ese día ahora se ve distante y borroso; casi inexistente, pero sigue ahí. Vivo y brillante como en el momento en el que lo vivieron.

Kazunari sonríe de nuevo al notar que Midorima no ha dormido, de nuevo. Pero su sonrisa esta vez brilla, aunque de manera muy tenue.

Shintarō corresponde la sonrisa sincera con una muy pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Takao sabe cómo se siente Shin-chan, aunque el mayor nunca lo exprese, pero siempre se le ha facilitado leer a ese gigante de casi dos metros como si fuera un libro abierto.

Kazunari no le culpa por nada. Está en una situación en la que no puede culpar a nadie o desear cambiar su situación.

Está de acuerdo en que perdió la oportunidad de jugar, pero eso no quita que pueda aprovechar su vida para otras cosas que aprendió a amar casi con la misma intensidad. No por nada está a poco de poder ingresar a la universidad para estudiar enfermería, y también había aprendido a ser un gran asistente para el entrenador dada su experiencia como jugador y la increíble vista que tiene —aun si uno de sus ojos está prácticamente ciego—, aunque cuando logre entrar a una buena universidad no quiera ser el asistente del equipo de basquetbol.

Midorima es consciente de todo esto, así que hace todo el esfuerzo posible por ayudar a la persona más importante que tiene en el mundo entero.

Porque quiere vivir más sueños con Takao. Aún si es egoísta de su parte desear con todo su ser poder apreciar el atardecer más bonito del mundo, contar las pocas estrellas que pueden verse en el cielo nocturno, sentir la refrescante brisa veraniega...o solamente pasar el tiempo con Takao Kazunari.

* * *

La escena de dolor  
La escena de alegría  
Volvamos juntos a ella  
Ese es el por qué no debes llorar,  
te cuidaré en mi sueño  
como lo hacía antes.

—終わらぬ夢 . GRANRODEO


End file.
